I Thought You Hated Me
by Harry'sGirl
Summary: Turns out Draco never hated Hermione and she never hated him either.Hmmm...It's either a friendship or a relationship when their "hate" falls away. P.S. Sorry for the short chapters, please let that be the one thing you don't complain about in a review
1. Chapter 1

I Thought You Hated Me

By: Harry's Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, or anyone else. But enjoy all the same

Chapter1:

I had just finished lunch when I told Harry and Ron that I would see them later. I was going to the library to work on an essay for Ancient Runes class. But on my way there I heard a noise, it sounded like someone crying. I kept walking looking for the person crying. I had just turned the corner and someone spoke "What do you want Mudblood?" Malfoy. So I replied "Were you the one I heard crying, Malfoy?" I stepped closer to him. "Why do you care, Granger?" "Well I was on my way to the library…" Malfoy interrupted by saying "Always going to the library." So I continued "And I heard someone crying, so I followed the noise to see where it was coming from and here I am with you."

"Lovely story Granger, so you think it was me crying?" "Yes, Malfoy I do. I can see the tear tracks on your face slightly." He can't lie to me now can he? I sat down next to him on the windowsill and he flinched. "But why do you care, Granger? You hate me and I hate you." "Well Malfoy I am not sure why I care, I'm just curious. And I'm not sure if I actually hate you, but still.

He was an absolute mess: his hair was messy, his tie was untied and resting around his neck, the top buttons of his shirt were undone, and he looked terrible. But in a way he still looked like a God. I reached over and fixed his hair, so that I could see his eyes.

"What are you doing Granger?" Malfoy asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to see your eyes. They're beautiful." I blushed at saying that and he replied by saying "Uh…thanks, Granger." Awkward! Then Malfoy took my hand and said "Come with me Granger.

Hope you guys like it sorry it was a short chapter, but that's the way this story rolls, I suppose. BTW this is my first DM/HG so please tell me how it's doing and what you think of it.

See ya later peeps~ Harry's Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own these guys, sorry you have to read this stupid thing =P

Chapter2:

"Malfoy where are we going?" I asked while we were running up multiple staircases going Gods know where. "It's a surprise." He told me. He finally stopped at a door and opened it, the room was amazing bookshelves lined the walls, there was a leather couch by the window, an easel, and a load of other amazing things.

"Is this the Room of Requirement, Malfoy?" "Yes, Granger it is." "I like it." I went over to the couch and sat down. A moment later Malfoy came over and was sitting next to me. It was completely silent except for the rain outside. He put his arm around me and I smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me. Malfoy pulled me onto his lap and entwined his fingers in my hair, I had –wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

I kept kissing him until I ran out of air. When we released he was smiling and I blushed again. "So….." I said wondering what to do/say next. So Malfoy started to play with my hair and I had the courage to ask him.

I apologize for it being short once again. But what is Hermione going to ask Draco? Got any ideas? If so, tell me. And Please review!

See ya later Peeps~ Harry's Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I do not own Hermione or Draco.

Chapter3:

"Something wrong, Hermione?" He asked me. "I wanted to ask you something Draco." "What?" "Do you still hate me, Draco?" "No, and Hermione I never hated you." "You never hated me?" I asked confused as hell.

"No, I just acted like I did because you're friends with Potter." He paused and I looked at him and blinked. But actually Hermione I have liked you for quite some time." "Really Draco?" I kissed him on the lips. His hands were on the small of my back and my hands were in his hair (for once). When we released I whispered in his ear "I like you too, Draco."

He smiled at my words and looked at his watch. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It's after eleven." "Wow, we've been here that long?" "Yeah." So we sat there for a minute or two, then a bed appeared. It was a Queen sized bed with purple bed clothes. "You tired Hermione?" He asked me.

And I replied "A little." Next thing I know Draco is picking me up and plopping me down in the bed. He was walking back to the couch when I asked him "Where are you going?" "I'm going to sleep on the couch." "No you're not." I said smiling. "Alright Hermione." He said sounding defeated. I cheered. And he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

Still short, I know. But it's good right? Leave a review and tell me what you think.

See ya later peeps~ Harry's Girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the way this works. You know who I am, who I'm not. And what I own (nothing) and what I don't own (everything). ENJOY!

Chapter4:

I woke up and sat up in the bed watching Draco sleep. When I started to stroke his hair he woke up and said "Morning 'Mione." "Good morning Draco." He kissed me on the forehead and said "Breakfast time." "Okay." I replied and we walked out of the Room of Requirement and down to the marble staircase hand in hand.

When we walked into the Great Hall everyone stared and we sat together at the Gryffindor Table. Both Harry and Ron were speechless, staring at us. Until Ron asked "What the hell, Hermione?" "What do you mean Ronald?" I asked innocently. "You know what I mean." Jerking his head toward Draco.

Harry on the other hand was happy for me and Malfoy wasn't going to be bothering the hell out of him for a while. So things were good in Harry's mind.

As for Ron, uh… yeah… Ron's three seconds from exploding. So…. "Alright, well Ron seeing as you can't accept this I'm leaving." I said walking away from the Gryffindor Table with Draco by my side. We were back in the Room of Requirement when Draco asked me "Are you alright Hermione?" He put his arm around me and I sighed and said "No, I'm not alright. Ron is one of my best friends and now he's acting like the world's biggest git."

"Would you like me to talk to him for you?" He asked nicely. "No, but thanks Draco, I'll have Harry talk to him." "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure. But thanks for being here with me." No problem Hermione. And I have a question for you.

I was kind of worried, but excited about what he had to ask. "Well…" He said and looked at the floor. "I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?" He was smiling and I was too until he kissed me….then I was over the moon.

He had unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it aside near his. Draco led me to the bed and sat down pulling me onto his lap. We were still kissing; my hands were exploring his chest. He was built. Draco had one of his hands on the small of my back and the other was wrapped up in my hair, like always.

I was too involved in the kiss to notice my skirt had disappeared, along with his pants. All I cared about was Draco making love to me and vice versa. I remember rocking against his Godlike body, him moaning and saying my name over and over again.

I love how he says my name; it's like a sexy purr almost. But, like I was saying Draco is a beast, in a good way that is ;D

Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and read the next one.

See ya later peeps~ Harry's Girl


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Blah blah don't own blah blah blah not J. K. Rowling blah blah blah…..Just enjoy.

Chapter5:

I woke up to someone kissing me and saying my name. "Draco." I said yawning "Hey sleepyhead. I got us some lunch while you sleeping." He said smiling. He was wearing a pink T-shirt and jeans. "Oh, I almost forgot I got you a change of clothes." "How?" I asked while eating my Sheppard's pie. "Potter conned Weasley's sister into getting them." "Oh… so what he do to get her to get my stuff?"

"He kissed her." "That's it?" I asked with a load of shock/surprise in my voice. Draco replied by saying "That's it. Simple right?" "I guess so." I finished my lunch and said "I'm going to go change, okay?" "Hmmn…Okay." He kissed me on the forehead and said "Hurry back."

And I left to go change in the bathroom provided by the Room of Requirement. I changed into my jeans and green T-shirt. My head was spinning: within twenty-four hours Draco and I went from being enemies to boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe more. Who knows?

I walked out of the bathroom and over to Draco, who was sitting on the couch, he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. After we released from the kiss Draco said to me "I love you Hermione Granger." I was happy to hear those words come out of his mouth and I replied by saying "I love you too, Draco Malfoy." We kissed again. We released and Draco said "One second." While walking away.

I sat there for probably five minutes until he came back with a small jewelry box. "Here, open it." So I opened it, inside was a necklace where there was a snake wrapped around a lion as a pendent. "I thought about it earlier and the Room supplied it." He said. "Well I love it! Thank you so much Draco, it's beautiful. "I said while trying not to explode from all of my happiness.

"Just like you, Hermione." He said while smiling at me. I hugged him and he helped me put the necklace on, "Wanna go have dinner?" I asked. "Huh?" Draco asked, he was busy playing with my hair again. "Do you want to go downstairs and have dinner, Draco?" "I guess." He sounded sad. "Come on you get to show off your new girlfriend." I said smiling. That brightened his mood.

"Alright then let's go. He said smiling. We sat next to Harry again. Ron was sitting with Dean, Neville, and Seamus. "Hey Hermione, Malfoy." Harry said to us as we sat across from him. "Hi Harry." "Hey Potter." We ate dinner Harry and Draco never argued, they talked about Quidditch instead. When dinner was over Harry wanted to talk to me so I told Draco to meet me in the Room of Requirement. As he left Harry and I he kissed me and walked up the marble staircase.

"So Hermione you really like him, huh?" Harry asked me with one of his eyebrows raised. "yes, Harry I really like him. He's sweet, nice, and sensitive. I thought he 'hated' me, but it was all an act because I'm friends with you." I explained. "So he never actually hated you?" "Nope, he's just a good actor." Harry just stood there staring at me. What Harry?" "Nothing, I'm just trying to wrap this around my head that way I can understand it." "There's something else I want to tell you." "What is it Hermione?" I hesitated, but spoke anyway.

"Well… I slept with Draco." Harry stood there shocked beyond all things. At last he spoke again. "You slept with Malfoy? Wait. When?" I hesitated again. "Well…. It was this morning after Ron and I had that row at breakfast." "So that's why you weren't at lunch." I nodded. "And that's how I got this necklace." I said showing it to him. "Wow, Hermione."

Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. One best friend down, one to go. How's Ron going to take the news? Find out in the next chapter. And BTW stay beautiful and leave a review.

See ya later peeps~ Harry's Girl


	6. Chapter 6

-Disclaimer: Don't own anybody or anything, just the storyline…. Just keep reading.

Chapter6:

I said goodnight to Harry and was on my back to the Room of Requirement. I hadn't even completely stepped into the room when Draco had kissed me. When we released he led me to the couch and pulled me onto his lap.

"So what'd Potter have to say for himself?" He started playing with my hair again. "Oh you know he just wanted to know what's going on between you and I" "And what did you tell him?" "I told him that you never hated me, that I love you, and that we slept together." Draco stopped playing with my hair "You told him we had sex?" "Well, yeah he is one of my best friends after all. Besides he didn't freak out that much. He never said anything about wanting to kill you, he's accepting you and I as a couple and that's good." "I suppose."

And he went back to playing with my hair. "Why do you do that?" I asked. "Do what?" He asked playfully. "Play with my hair?" "Oh, well. I like how soft it is and the curls are bouncy." He said smiling. I smiled back and kissed him. His hands were entwined in my hair and this time I led him to the bed.

He had already removed his T-shirt by the time we got to the bed and I removed mine. We kept on kissing, except when we removed our pants. Then we moved as one, in rocking movements. I was sitting on top of him tracing the line of his chest when he pulled me down to him to kiss him.

When we released I was lying next to him. He was tucking my hair behind my ear when I said to him "I love you, Draco." He kissed my forehead and said "I love you too, Hermione."

Awwwww… 3 Gotta love 'em, right? Leave a review. And just keep reading .

See ya later peeps~ Harry's Girl


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things and you hate reading them, so it's a lose-lose. Right? Just enjoy the chapter….

Chapter7:

Ah…Monday morning at breakfast time, Draco and I were sitting with Harry. Ron is still not speaking to me. So oh well, I guess. I was eating a piece of toast while Draco and Harry were talking Quidditch, again. I looked at Draco's watch and said to the two of them "We better go before we're late for class." "Fine." They said in unison.

We were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts class and sitting on one of the windowsills was Ron and Pansy: kissing. (More like making out) I started walking toward them when both Draco and Harry steered me back on course to the classroom. "You can kill him later, Hermione." Harry told me. "Fine." I said. I was VERY pissed off. Ron is the World's biggest hypocritical git, EVER.

Draco was stroking my hair trying to comfort me, and it was working. By the time class was over I had forgotten all about Ron and Pansy. That was good because I really had to concentrate in Ancient Runes, my mind kept wandering towards Draco. So to speak. But, I was still the best in my class :D

After that I had Muggle Studies and Herbology. So after Herbology I went back up to the school to clean up. Then I joined Draco and Harry at the Gryffindor Table. Draco kissed me on the cheek when I sat down next to him. "Hey, Hermione. I talked to Ron earlier during Divination." Harry said. "And?" I asked him. "He wants to talk to you during Free Period which for us is after lunch." I nodded and said "Alright I'll talk to him. And I promise I will not try to kill him while we are talking." Both Harry and Draco nodded. And Draco said "Here comes Weasley now."

Before I got up from the table Draco kissed me on the cheek again and whispered "I love you." And I whispered back "I love you, too." And I walked over to Ron, tapped on his shoulder and said "Hey Ron, you wanted to talk?" I sat down next to him. "Yeah, I did." "Alright then let's go outside then." I offered. "Alright." He said grabbing a plateful of food.

We walked outside onto the grounds and sat under the tree that's the lake. "So, what did you want to talk about, Ron?" "Well, I want to know what's going on between you and Malfoy." "Alright then. And before you ask He loves me and I love him." "Alright then, but I thought he hated you." "Nope." "What do you mean, Nope?" Yep Ron is so confused. "He never hated me; he just acted like it because I'm friends with Harry." "Oh." "Anything else Ron?" Ron hesitated. "Have you guys….?" "Have we what, Ron?' "….Have you slept with him yet, Hermione?"

I hesitated at answering this question. It would make Ron happy if I say no, but it would be a lie. And if I say yes there goes our friendship. "Well…. Ron, yes. Yes I have slept with Draco Malfoy." I stared at the ground after saying that and Ron's face twitched a little.

But, it's all good. "It's okay Hermione and I'm sorry and I'm sorry for acting like the world's biggest git, we'll save that for Percy." I smiled and said "That's good Ron and I forgive you. I gave him a big hug asked him "You're not really with Pansy are you?' "Of course not. I just hooked up with her, onetime thing. No, I'm actually thinking about asking Luna out, but I heard she like Neville." "Well, you should ask her anyway." "You think so?" "Of course I do, I'm one of your best friends.' Rom was smiling from ear to ear now and said "I'll ask her after dinner."

After that he said goodbye and went back up to the castle to find harry. I was happy again, Ron and I were friends again. So, I sat under the tree and worked on my Herbology homework until dinner. Then I walked into the castle and into the Great Hall. Like always I sat with Harry and Draco, but now Ron was sitting next o Harry.

All three of them said "Hey Hermione." In unison and Draco kissed me on the cheek. We all continued on eating until diner was over and then Ron left us and walked over to Luna at the Ravenclaw Table. I could tell her response to Ron's question of asking her out because they were hugging, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands resting on the small of her back and with that the two of them left the Great Hall.

So that left Draco and I alone because Harry was talking to Ginny. So we decided to go up to our room and hang out. I had done all of my homework earlier today, so I was reading a book. Like always. Draco on the other hand was trying to do his homework. It was 10:00 when I finished my book so I told Draco "Good night, I love you." And he replied with "Good night, I love you, too." And kissed me good night. I don't think it was until 11:30 that I finally fell asleep, when Draco came to bed, though.

Well Ron took things well, huh? He's already moved on even. Don't worry though things will be good next chapter, but it will be short. Just leave a review and let me know what you think of the story.

See ya later Peeps~ Harry's Girl


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It's still a lose-lose situation. But when it comes to reading the story it's a win-win, so keep reading and enjoy!

Chapter8:

It's Tuesday and I was sitting on the couch with Draco discussing Christmas, seeing as it's already November and it looks like I might be going to Malfoy Manor for the Holidays. Yippee! But Lucius is still in Azkaban, so it will just be Narcissa, Draco, and I. I think, but still. Draco got a letter from his mother and that's why we're discussing it now, instead of later. The clock said it was 9:00 so I kissed Draco goodbye and went to Athermancy. I love that class.

After that was Double-Potions with the Slytherins, Draco and I worked together, but I was nice and helped Harry and Ron when they needed it. After that was Transfiguration, we worked with toads today, making them change colors. Mine was grayish blue like Draco's eyes. And like always Harry and Ron got homework so that they can practice.

After that was lunch, we all sat together: Draco, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and I. We sat outside under the tree by the lake enjoying our lunch. Each of us finally had an other. I had Draco, Harry had Ginny, and Ron had Luna. I smiled at this and continued eating my lunch.

Draco was playing with my hair yet again. Watching the curls bounce, Harry and Ron were laughing and found it funny at how he was so easy to entertain. . We were all laughing and joking until the end of lunch then we had Defense Against the Dark Arts again.

Alright so the Golden Trio is together again with a few extras, YaY! Sorry it's short. But it's short and sweet and to the point. Just leave a review and I'll be even happier with my work.

See ya later peeps~Harry's Girl


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer lose-lose/win win. Once again it's gonna be short, but you'll live. Just read and ejoy!

Chapter9:

I sat through all my classes like a good girl, I did my homework, and I read a book. Now it's time for fun ;) I thought while sitting next to Draco, whom was trying to write a letter to his father in Azkaban. But I interrupted him by kissing his neck moving up to his cheek then to his lips.

He threw the quill and parchment aside and pulled me onto his lap. My hands were wrapped up in his hair, then resting on the back of his neck, then his chest, then they were caressing his face… let's just say my hands traveled a lot. And so did his. Draco's hands went everywhere, too.

He led me to the bed like he does when we make love, but instead he just stared at me "Hermione you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I love you." I blushed and replied "Thank you Draco and I love you, too." We smiled at each other and kissed again. "Tomorrow's only Wednesday, you know that right?" Draco asked me . "Yes Draco, I know. I'm going to go change into my pajamas." "Okay."

So I went into the bathroom and changed into a nightie a muggle friend of mine had given me. It's pink with blue flowers on it as a floral print. I walked out of the bathroom to see that Draco was asleep already. So I kissed him on the cheek and crawled into bed. He wrapped his arms around me so that I could snuggle up to him and I fell asleep.

Did you think they were gonna have sex when he led her to the bed? Me too, that's what I had in mind, but this happened instead. Leave a review telling me what you think. Please and thank you :D

See ya later peeps~Harry's Girl


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still winning some and losing some. Enjoy it all the same. ENJOY!

Chapter10:

Wednesday! The week's halfway over and Draco and I have been going out for four days, four wonderful days. I was awake and feeling refreshed, I had taken a shower before getting dressed in my school uniform. After that I was skipping around the room getting my books and putting them in my bag before going to breakfast.

Draco was buttoning his shirt and was smiling "How come you're so cheerful, Hermione?" I put my last book in my bag and skipped over to him saying "It's Wednesday!" "So?" He asked. "We've been going out for four days and the week's half over." He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. "Four days, huh? It seems like we've been together four years, instead of four days." I kissed on the cheek and said "I feel the same way." He smiled and we kissed.

After we released I grabbed my bag and went to breakfast. When we got to the Great Hall we sat with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. I sat down and got a piece of toast and started talking to Ginny about Saturday. It's a Hogsmeade weekend.

"Are you spending Saturday with Malfoy, Hermione?" "Yeah, but I'll try to meet you and the others at the Tree Broomsticks." She smiled and said "Okay, Hermione. You better." And it was time to go to class. I had History of Magic this time around. Ugh! Professor Binns you put me to sleep! I slept through most of the class, as did Harry and Ron, along with the rest of the class.

After that was Muggle Studies and before lunch was Astronomy. So, yeah when it came to lunch time, I was very happy. I ran all the way down to the Great Hall, so when the others walked in they sat with me. "How'd you get here so fast Hermione?" harry asked while filling his plate with food. "Yeah Herm-own-ninny?" Ron asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "I ran." I said smiling. "You ran?" Draco asked with curiosity in his voice. "Yes I ran." "Why?" Harry asked. "To beat the lunch rush here." "Oh." They all said in unison.

Harry and Ron went back to eating while Draco asked me "You wanna go to Hogsmeade with me Saturday, Hermione?" "Of course, Draco I would love too." I said smiling. Ginny cut in by saying "Don't forget to come to the Three Broomsticks at 3:00." "Okay, Ginny. I'll try not to forget." "Okay." And she went back to talking to Lavender Brown.

When lunch was over I went to the library to find some new books. While I was looking at a book about dragons heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Pansy. Yuck! "What are you looking at Mudblood?" She asked with acid in her voice. "Nothing Pansy, geez." I said while think what crawled up her skirt and died? Oh wait nothing, she's always like that! I giggled. "Something wrong, Mudblood?"

Oops. Now she thinks I was laughing at her. Great. "Nothing, Pansy. It's this book, it's really funny." I showed her the place I was reading and she said "How is that funny, Granger?" I was still smiling and said to her "Well, the author said that a dragon is afraid of rats, but they aren't. They're afraid of mice!" I was laughing again. "how is that funny? It's dumb." It's funny that the author got rats and mice mixed up!" She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Granger." And walked away.

So what'd you think? Leave a review! I love 'em 3

See ya later peeps~Harry's Girl


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Win-win/lose-lose deal with it! Read the chapter and review please, thank you :D

Chapter11:

I checked out the book about dragons and a few others and walked back to the Room of Requirement. To find Draco painting, a rose. "That's beautiful Draco." I said to him and he jumped. "Oh hey, Hermione You scared me." He said while finishing his painting. "Sorry about that." I said while putting my stuff down. "It's okay." He said while walking over to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands were on the small of my back and moved down to where they were resting on my hips. When we released I said to him "Draco, that painting is really beautiful." And he replied "Just like you Hermione." I blushed and we kissed again.

When we released Draco said to me "I'm glad you like the painting Hermione because I painted it for you." I smiled and said "Really, Draco? Thank you!" I gave him a big hug. 'watch this." He tapped the canvas with his wand and the rose disappeared. A painting of him and I appeared, then Harry, Ron, and I, then my parents and I, then the rose reappeared.

"Cool isn't it, Hermione?" Draco asked me I started to cry, happy tears mind you. He pulled me closer to him, stroking my hair and saying to me 'Shh… it'll be alright, Hermione. Just tell me what's wrong." I hadn't noticed, but we were sitting on the couch. I stopped crying so that I could say "Nothing's wrong Draco, I'm just so happy that it leaked out a bit." He kissed my forehead "Well, I'm glad you're happy, but I don't like seeing you cry, it hurts me. It makes me think I hurt you, like in the old days, you know?" "I know, but this time you didn't hurt me. You just loved me, that's all." I said smiling.

"Alright, well it's time to go to bed, so let's go." He said while walking over to the bed. "Okay, just let me get my pajamas on." I walked into the bathroom to change and looked in the mirror, you could see the hickies Draco gave me, there were at least three of them… wait four of them on my neck. I changed into a blue tank top and black sweatpants and walked out the bathroom.

Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and sat next to him. "You alright Draco?" I asked him while putting my arm around him. "Yeah. I'm alright I was just thinking. Going through the last few days and processing them." He pulled me onto his lap while resting against the pillows.

I kissed his forehead and lay next to him. He rolled onto his side so that he could see me and said "I love you." "I love you, too." I rolled over so my back was to him, that way I could snuggle up to him and fall asleep.

Hope you guys liked it! Don't worry there's more coming to ya! Just keep on reading….

See ya later peeps~ Harry's Girl


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the way it goes, so just keep on reading…

Chapter12:

And now it's Thursday, I thought to myself, only today and tomorrow then it's Saturday. Draco came up from behind me and kissed me. "Good morning." He said cheerfully. I smiled and said "Good morning and why are you so happy, Draco?" "It's Thursday."

He grabbed me by the hand and we ran out of the Room of Requirement and down to the Great Hall. We sat with our normal crew Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. While the guys were talking about Snape being a git, I read one of my books while eating my breakfast. "Well time to go to class." Harry said to us when breakfast was over.

So I sat through all my classes until Free Period then I sat in the library doing some of my homework, until lunch. Then I walked down to Great Hall with Harry and Ron. We were talking about S.P.E.W. again and how house elves are mistreated. But Ron just doesn't get why it's unfair and wrong for them to be treated the way they are as long as there's a plate of food in front of him, he doesn't care. Not one bit. So I continued eating my lunch without speaking, when Draco finished his lunch we walked out onto the grounds.

"You alright Hermione?" Draco asked concerned about me. "Yeah, I'm alright." He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. 'You sure? You look tired." "Yeah, I guess I am kind of tired." "Why don't you go take a nap in our room, then?" "Okay." I said getting up. "And if you don't feel any better tomorrow you are going to Madam Pompfrey." Draco said to me.

We walked back to the castle and when we were walking up the marble staircase we went our separate ways. Draco walked to class and I walked to the Room of Requirement. As soon as I walked in I dropped my bag and changed into a pair of Draco's pajama pants, the red plaid ones: my favorite and a white tank top. After that I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Not too bad I must say. How about you, what do you have to say? Leave a review and say it!

See ya later peeps~ Harry's Girl


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Ahh… it's good to see you. Glad you know that I don't own this stuff, I'm just barrowing it. But, hey enjoy the chapter!

Chapter13:

It was several hours later that I woke up and the only reason why I woke up is because Draco tripped over my bag and tripped. Oops. "Sorry I woke you Hermione, but I tripped over your bag." "It's okay and I'm sorry for leaving my bag there."

Draco walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "It's okay, Hermione. Are you feeling better?" I nodded and said "Yes I do feel better; I guess I was just tired." "Well that's good because Potter and Weasley were worried when you weren't at dinner." "Oh." "What?" He asked while pulling me closer to him. "Could you start calling Harry and Ron by their first names instead of their last names?" Draco kissed my forehead and said 'I'll try, but it's only because they are your friends." I smiled "Thank you." He smiled back and kissed me.

When we released Draco handed me his bag "There's some food in there from dinner." I sat on the couch while eating my dinner, it was delicious. Draco was walking around the room, for what reason I'm unsure of. I finished my dinner and started to read one of my books, Draco was starting a new painting, a purple dragon.

He was talking to himself the whole time he was painting. I got tired of trying to read my book and put it down, I only got to chapter two. I sat there on the couch watching Draco paint. He removed his buttoned up shirt when he started so he was only wearing his black tank top. He looked so good. With concentration written on his face, paint splattered all over his clothes, and he was doing something he loved.

I sat there for three hours until he finished. He beckoned me over 'Well do you like it, Hermione?" I hugged him and replied "Of course I like it Draco, it's amazing!" This time it was Draco's turn to blush and he said "Aww… thanks Hermione." He kissed me on the cheek then asked "DO you want to paint something, Hermione?" "No thanks, I'll leave the artwork to you." "Okay." And we dropped the subject.

"Well you should probably clean up Draco that way we can go to bed.""Okay, be back in a little bit." "Okay." He walked to the bathroom and disappeared. I on the other hand walked over to the bed and crawled in. By the time Draco came back from the bathroom I was already asleep, I was still tired.

Still going….Not all that surprising that Draco is an artist, let alone a painter right? But hey keep going through the chapters leaving reviews.

See ya later peeps~Harry's Girl


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, just the story line and you love it (hopefully), Just keep reading and enjoy

Chapter14:

I woke up to see Draco painting again. He was painting what he saw outside our wind by the looks of it. I walked up behind him and said "Good morning!" He turned and picked me up "Good morning!" He kissed me; my fingers were in him hair messing it up.

When we released from the kiss, Draco set me down on the couch and went back to his painting. "How long have you been painting, Draco?" He kept painting and replied "Overall, four years." "So you picked it up second year?" "No, I picked it up the summer before third year." "Oh, well you're very good Draco. Have you ever thought of putting your artwork in a museum?"

He walked over to me and pulled me off the couch. My head was resting against his chest. "No, I've never thought of it. Do you think I could?" "Oh of course you can Draco! Your paintings are beautiful!" He smiled and said "Thanks Hermione that means a lot coming from you. I smiled and said "You're welcome."

We got dressed and headed down to breakfast, neither of us ate much. But when Draco said good morning to Harry and Ron this morning they thought he was off his rocker because he used their first names. I smiled and headed to class.

Sorry it's short, but not much is happening here either, so I apologize more. Just wait the next few chapters will be good and some will be long….

See ya later peeps~ Harry's Girl


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own stuff, but you already knew that so just read, because it's almost party time!

Chapter15:

I was finishing my book when Draco came in. "Reading again I see." I giggled and said "Always." "Well get dressed." I sat there confused and said "I am dressed." Draco replied "I mean put some party clothes on, we're going out." "Where?" "The Great Hall." "Why?""The Slytherins are throwing a party tonight everyone's invited as long as they're a fifth, sixth, or seventh year." Oh, okay then just give me a moment."

And a pretty blue party dress appeared. I grabbed it and walked to the bathroom. I put the dress on, it was a royal blue mini dress with sequins on it. I put on a pair of silver heels that appeared. Then put some make up on and brushed my hair.

When I walked out Draco's bottom jaw was sitting on the floor, so to speak. After a couple of minutes he finally said "You look amazing Hermione." I blushed and said "You look good too, Draco." He looked amazing: his hair was slicked back, but still kinda messy. He was wearing baby blue button up shirt, which he didn't button with a white tank top underneath with black skinny jeans.

"Shall we go then?" He asked and we left the room, walking down to the Great Hall.

I know another short chapter, the next two will be of good length. Just keep going through the chapters reading them and you'll see what I mean.

See ya later peeps~ Harry's Girl


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: By now you should know that I do not own the Harry Potter characters or their world; I'm just not that lucky, I guess. But hey it's party time, so keep reading!

Chapter16:

We walked into the Great Hall; it was transformed into party central. There were candles flashing in different colors, the music was SUPER loud, people were dancing everywhere, and it looked fun.

"Hey Hermione, Draco." Harry said to us. I hugged him and said "Hi Harry, where's Ginny?" ""Oh she didn't want to come." "How come?" "I'm here…" I gasped and said "Wait…" Harry continued "….She broke up with me during dinner." "Oh, Harry I'm so sorry." "It's alright Hermione I've already found some new people to hang out with tonight." "Who?"

Harry pointed to a group of girls near the stage. "Nice choice of girls, Potter." Draco and Harry high fiived. Harry said to him "Thanks mate, I may hookup with one of them later." "Harry!" "Kidding Hermione!" He whispered something to Draco and they both smiled.

"What?" I asked them and Draco said "Nothing Hermione." "See you guys later, maybe." And Harry walked back to his group of girls. "You wanna dance, Hermione?" Draco asked me. "Sure." I said and he led me to the dance floor.

The Weird Sisters were playing one of their rare slow songs. Draco had his hands on the small of my back and my hands were resting on the back of his neck. We were swaying back and forth to the music, when the song ended Draco gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

Then a fast song came on and I could see Harry with his crowd, Ron and Luna were at one of the small tables. Everyone was having a good time, at least in my eyes they were. Draco and I danced the night away. It was midnight when the party ended. Before we left I said good night to Ron and Luna, Ron said he hadn't seen Harry since eleven, I think. So Harry must have hooked up with one of the girls he was with.

When Draco and I finally got to the Room of Requirement I changed into my pajamas , washed my face, while Draco just took off his pants and baby blue shirt. That way he could sleep in his tank top and boxers. As soon as I climbed into bed both of us were asleep.

Pretty fun party huh? Sorry I didn't go into further detail, but hey what can ya do? Hope you enjoyed it all the same

See ya later Peeps~ Harry's Girl


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: You know what you know, but what you don't know is that this is the last chapter. So you better enjoy it!

Chapter17:

It was ten when I finally woke up and Draco was reading a book. He looked up and saw that I was awake, so he put the book down and said "Good morning Hermione." I got out of the bed and walked over to him and said "Good morning Draco."He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes for a moment and Draco said "Come on we're going to Hogsmeade today." I opened my eyes and replied 'Alright just give me a moment to get dressed." "Okay."

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I got dressed in a sparkly black skirt and a purple long sleeve shirt. I walked out and joined Draco on the couch, when I sat down he said "You look nice, Hermione." He smiled and I replied "Thank you, Draco."

We got up a moment later and walked down to the Entrance Hall. "Hey Hermione." I turned around and Harry was behind me with Hannah Abbott draped over him. "Hi Harry." "You remember Hannah from Herbology, right?" "Yeah, hi Hannah." "Hi Hermione."

Draco was standing there staring out the window. "Well we better get going." I said. So we went our separate ways. Harry and Hannah went to Honeydukes's while Draco and I walked up the street to Madame Pudifoot's Tea shop.

When we walked to the shop Draco said "Madame Pudifoot's? Really Hermione?" "Yes Draco really. Now can we go in?" He mumbled something and said "Fine, but next summer I'm taking you for a stroll down Knockturn Alley." We sat down at a table near one of the windows and a waitress walked over to us. "Can I help you dears?" I answered her by saying "Two coffees, please." "Alright they'll be out shortly.' And she walked away towards the kitchen.

"When we get our coffee we're leaving, right?" Draco asked. "Yes, Draco." I answered impatiently. "Two coffees." The waitress said to us and I paid for it. Draco and I added cream and sugar to our coffee before leaving. "So where to now, Draco?" "How about the new shop over there?" He pointed to the new adult shop. "Absolutely not! You can go, but I'm not stepping into that place. No thank you!" "Okay, well I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks then."

He kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I walked into the Three Broomsticks and Harry was waving me over, he was alone. "Hi Hermione." He said before taking a sip of his Butterbeer. " Hi Harry, where's Hannah?" I said while sitting down in one of the chairs. "Oh, she's shopping with one of her girlfriends." "And Ron?" I asked. "Dunno where he is I haven't seen him since last night." "Neither have I."

We were both worried, Harry came back with two Butterbeers and handed me one and asked "So where's Draco"? I took a sip of my Butterbeer and said "Oh he went to the new shop across the street." "The new adult shop?" "Yes." He sat there nodding his head for a moment or two and said "I'm kind of glad Ginny broke up with me.""How come?" "Well for one thing I hooked up with Hannah and she's pretty cool." "Well that's good Harry. But is that why you disappeared from the party last night?" Harry scratched his head and said "Uh, yeah it is actually." "Oh…Harry." "Don't hate me Hermione. She's nice in and out of bed."

I just shook my head and replied "I don't hate you. I just don't want to hear about your sex life, okay?" He sighed with relief and said "Okay. And the last statement goes for you too, Hermione because I don't want to hear how good Draco is either.""Talking about me?" Draco asked while kissing me on the cheek. "Hi Draco." "So Hermione do you want to head back to the castle?" "Uh... Sure, see ya Harry." "See ya Hermione and remember no details!"

Draco and I walked back to the castle without talking to each other. Neither of us said anything until we got back to the Room of Requirement, then Draco let loose and dumped his bag of purchases on the rug. He walked over to me and asked "See anything you like?" "I'm not sure." "Well look around I got quite the collection for us."

So I started looking through the pile and grabbed the chocolate body paint, the peppermint spray, the color changing rose petals and candles, and last but not least the color changing condoms. Oh la la. "Well here you go Draco this is what I've picked out of your collection for us to use." "Alright, you have an amazing taste for these kinds of things. So what do you want to start with?"

"Well, light the candles and lay the rose petals on the bed." While he was doing that I was in the bathroom getting undressed, down to my bra and underwear, put my hair up and started to paint myself with the chocolate body paint.

"Hey, Draco." I walked over to him. He looked at me and smiled "Very nice Hermione, but next time you decide to paint try to be a little neater." I giggled and said "Will you help me clean up?" He grabbed a washcloth and started to clean me up. He started with my neck and chest working down to my stomach. He washed around my bra, but he kept playing with the straps.

Besides that he kept kissing me too, especially where the chocolate was. "You know Hermione you taste really good when you're covered in chocolate." I smiled and said "Thank you." When he finished cleaning me up he threw the washcloth on the floor and picked me up. While he was carrying me to the bed I was undoing the buttons on his shirt.

After he put me on the bed he took his shirt off and threw it aside, along with his pants. By the time he was done removing his own clothing I was naked. He smiled at me and said "I love you." I smiled back and said "I love you, too."

He sprayed the peppermint spray around us, it was actually an arsiphodic spray. After that he grabbed one of the color changing condoms and slipped it on. Then we got into our groove. Draco was rocking against me and kissing my boobs. Every once in awhile he would take one of my nipples and start nibbling on it. Of course I would giggle when he did that. When he finished that segment we really got into it. Both of us were screaming in a sense of pleasure.

When we finished both of us were lying on our back. When Draco finally slipped off his condom it was orange. Odd. That's all I could think.

And then I said to him "I thought you hated me Draco Malfoy?" He rolled over and kissed my forehead "I never hated you Hermione Granger. I only loved you." I smiled and snuggled up to him just to say "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

THE END

Hope you guys liked this story, seeing as I wrote on it during Health and Geometry mainly. I know weird class combos to be writing this in, but they were boring as HELL, so I used my time wisely…as you can tell. Heh heh. But yeah I loved writing this and I hope you loved reading it :D

See ya later peeps~Harry's Girl


End file.
